


Gal's Night

by undeadclown



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Poker, Strip Games, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadclown/pseuds/undeadclown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly decides the ladies of the SR2 need a slumber party. A game of strip poker is suggested. Things quickly get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of an odd idea that just got away from me, so it ended up being pretty long. I split it into four chapters because of this, though the chapter breaks are kind of clumsy, because I wrote it as one big piece.
> 
> Anyway, all of the poker hands in this game were random, I didn't actually know who was going to win. I just sort of played the hands and wrote the story as it went from there. I thought it was an interesting experiment.

It was gal’s night. Shepard wasn’t exactly sure why there _was_ a gal’s night, but somehow Kelly had talked everyone into it. So here they all were in Shepard’s now seemingly cramped cabin on the top deck of the Normandy. In addition to herself and Kelly there was Miranda, Kasumi, Tali, Samara and, probably most surprisingly of all, Jack. Most of them looked incredibly awkward and out of place.

Shepard wasn’t feeling much better about it. She was dressed in a standard Cerberus uniform, as she liked feeling more on the level with the crew. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She slowly slipped more wine from her glass as Kelly looked excitedly between all of the participants. Miranda shifted uncomfortably, Samara looked passive as if she was studying the odd scenario in front of her and Jack looked at though she couldn’t decide to be snidely uncaring or genuinely freaked out.

“So…this is great, isn’t it!” Kelly chimed in. “Just us girls.”

“Uh…sure. Great.” Shepard said uncertainly.

“Dr. Chakwas and Gabby said they were sorry they couldn’t make it. They apparently had some really important things to do,” Kelly added. Shepard was fairly certain the good doctor and Engineer Daniels had just been smart enough to get out of this rather than actually having something to do.

“Is this something human females do often? Get together in groups and just…sit around?” Tali asked.

“Well…generally we’d be doing activities. Like talking or drinking or games. Something like that. Didn’t anyone here have a slumber party growing up?” Kelly asked.

“I was an only child and usually the only kid on the ships my parents served on. I sort of skipped that phase of my childhood,” Shepard said.

“My father didn’t like me to spend time with other children. He insisted that I continue my studies rather than bother with childish nonsense,” Miranda added.

“Yeah. I had a lot of slumber parties in my cell. It was very fun. All the kids came over. That was the same place I picked up my sunny outlook on life,” Jack retorted. Kelly’s face darkened and the atmosphere in the room got, if possible, even more awkward.

“W-well…then I guess it’s time you girls finally has a real slumber party, huh?” Said Kelly gaining back her cheerful demeanor.

“Excuse me, Miss Chambers, if I may interrupt.” The calm, calculating voice of the ship’s A.I. filled the room.

“EDI? Is something wrong?” Shepard asked, immediately on point. Secretly she hoped something was just to get them out of this uncomfortable situation.

“No, Shepard. Everything is normal. I only wished to asked Miss Chambers if I may also join in on this gathering,” EDI answered.

“This keeps getting more and more surreal,” Kasumi noted, chuckling.

“Of course, EDI. We’d love to have you here…so to speak. I suppose you were already kind of here, though?” Kelly said.

“Yes, though it is nice to know I am invited in an official capacity. Though I am technically a synthetic construct with no discernable gender, my personality profile and vocal projection are intended to be interpreted as female, so I have come to consider myself as such.” EDI replied.

“Well…since EDI’s here now I guess we have a full house! Why don’t we play a game?” Kelly asked.

“Okay,” Shepard said, resigned. “What game?”

“Truth or Dare was always a favorite at my slumber parties,” Kelly responded.

“I have no shame and most of my answers would probably disturb you,” Jack responded matter-of-factly.

“Or we could play I Never. I had fun with that in college,” Kelly tried again.

“Yeoman Chambers, I have been alive for almost a thousand years. There are not many things I haven’t done,” Samara answered kindly.

“Well…shoot. You guys aren’t making this easy!” Kelly exclaimed.

“I wonder what Donnelly and the rest of the men do when they have their ‘guy nights’” Tali mused.

“They typically pass the time drinking and engaging in poker games,” EDI responded simply.

“Heh. Sometimes we’d play poker at my slumber parties too, but it was always…” Kelly trailed off and went a bit pink in the face. Kasumi smirked.

“What?” Kasumi looked like she probably knew the answer, but she wanted Kelly to spit it out anyway.

“Well…when we played it was always strip poker,” Kelly answered with the tiniest hint of a giggle.

“Somehow I’m not surprised,” Kasumi said, giggling a little too. Miranda stiffened and looked more uncomfortable, Jack rolled her eyes and Samara smiled nostalgically, as if she remembered nights like that as well.

“Are you saying we should play strip poker, Ginger?” Jack asked.

“I didn’t-” Kelly began.

“’Cause that’s an idea I can actually get behind. I’d do it solely for the chance to humiliate Cheerleader here. I’d love to see the look on her face as I literally beat the pants off her,” Jack finished. Miranda flushed, but looked as if she was trying to compose herself and not rise to the bait.

“Yeah, I bet it would be pretty funny seeing Shep here in her birthday suit. We could take a holo and put it on the extranet. I bet that would give the gossip sites something to talk about. ‘Famous war hero bares all.’” Kasumi was giggling full-on now.

“Yeah, well the famous war hero might not take too kindly to that, if you know what I mean. Famous war hero might just show you why she‘s such a famous war hero,” Shepard said icily, but betraying a smile. In truth, she was actually starting to have fun.

“Uh, not to sound like a little kid here, but what’s ‘strip poker’?” Tali asked. Kelly and Kasumi giggled again.

“Well, it’s like regular poker,” Kelly explained. “Except the loser has to take a piece of clothing off. You play until all but one person is naked, and that person wins.”

“Oh…” Tali said. Shepard wondered if she was blushing under that helmet.

“Well, it’s not like we could play, anyway,” Miranda explained. “EDI’s a computer. She doesn’t have anything to take off.” Shepard got the sense Miranda was relieved to be pointing this out.

“I believe I may be able to rectify that,” EDI said. “I am more than capable of creating a virtual avatar for myself.” And with an electronic whirring a holographic projector came to life and a projection of a young woman materialized on Shepard’s bed. She was in her 20s, platinum blonde and sporting a standard Cerberus uniform like Shepard and Kelly. Shepard also noted that her chest was…rather ample. “She, that is to say I, am fully anatomically correct and completely capable of playing this game with you.”

“This night keeps getting weirder and weirder,” Shepard responded. Miranda looked dumbfounded.

“But…you’re a computer. It wouldn’t be fair,” Miranda protested.

“On the contrary, Ms. Lawson, if we are playing according to standard strip poker rules, then the game is mostly based on luck. The only edge I would have is guessing the probability of acquiring a superior hand with a draw.” EDI answered. Shepard’s eyebrow raised. Yep. Definitely getting weirder by the moment.

“I hate to be the wet blanket here,” Tali cut in. “But…I can’t just start taking off pieces of my exosuit if I lose. I could get sick. Or worse.”

“Heh, I never thought about that. I guess that would make strip poker like Russian Roulette to quarians, huh?” Jack mused.

“Exactly, Shepard. We have the crew’s safety to think of here,” Miranda piped up, sounding almost desperate.

“Actually, Ms. Lawson, I believe I have a solution for that as well,” EDI interrupted, once more. The sound of machinery whirred again and a second projection appeared right next to Tali. In fact, it was Tali, sitting in exactly the some position. It mimicked her movements as she reacted in surprise. A perfect mirror image.

“What…is that…me?” Tali asked, dumbfounded.

“It is a digital recreation of you, yes. As it is merely a projection, it can disrobe in safety, without risk of infection,” EDI answered.

“But…how do you know what I look like?” Tali asked.

“I can accurately recreate your entire appearance based on medical scans, extranet databases and a variety of other sources. This projection can depict you, as you are, with a .000001 margin of error,” EDI responded.

“I don’t know if that’s impressive or disturbing,” Tali said.

“I’d go with both. Both is a very good answer in this case,” Kasumi chuckled.

“Hold on a second. Are you guys…are we actually doing this? I thought we were joking, here,” Miranda interjected.

“I already said I was game, Cheerleader. What’s the matter, scared of showing a little skin?” Jack asked with a smirk.

“I don’t mind. This whole night has been one big ride of weird so far, and frankly I’m more than a little curious to see what some of you look like naked,” Kasumi added.

“I guess this could be a unique experience?” Tali said. “Besides…it’s just a projection doing the hard work for me. I kind of get a free pass.”

“I have no objections to this game. I am comfortable with my body, if everyone else is,” Samara offered.

“I am curious to see the outcome of this. I support us playing this game,” EDI said,

“Well…I wanted to play anything, and I’m not shy, so I’m okay with strip poker,” Kelly giggled, blushing a bit. “What about you, Commander?”

“Yes, Shepard. Clearly this silliness doesn’t need to take place,” Miranda cut in, desperate for any ally now. Shepard sat there for a few seconds and weighed her options. One the one hand, humbling her team did sound fun, and frankly she had to admit to herself that she really wouldn’t mind seeing any of them naked. Quite the opposite, actually. On the other hand, the thought of the galaxy’s biggest hero being stripped and humiliated by her subordinates was totally mortifying.

 

We probably shouldn‘t.  
/  
( ) - I should go.  
\  
 **Let’s play!**

 

Shepard downed the rest of her wine.

“What the hell. Let’s play some cards!” All the girls in the room, save Miranda, seemed to approve. Kelly was in an outright giggle frenzy at this point. “Relax, Miranda. No one’s forcing you to play,” Shepard said.

“I’m not a spoilsport. If you deem this an acceptable activity, Commander, then deal me in,” Miranda said in her stuffiest, most dignified voice. Jack smirked.

“Okay, this is standard five card draw,” Kelly explained. “You get five cards, and you can turn in any or all of the five once you get them for new cards. Lowest hand is the loser and has to take something off. We play to the last girl standing.”

“How is EDI going to see her cards?” Kasumi asked.

“Slot the cards on that stand by the end table. I will inform you of which cards I wish to replace when the time comes,” EDI replied.

“Gee, fun,” Jack responded.

“Alright, here comes the first hand.” Kelly dealt the cards. Shepard started off with a pair of sixes. A pair wasn’t bad for draw poker. Naturally she turned the three other cards in and miraculously got a third six. Shepard smiled to herself, the chances of her losing this hand were basically nil.

As it turned out, Kelly lost the first hand with an ace high and queen kicker, narrowly losing out to Kasumi’s ace high with king.

“Well, I guess it’s me, huh?” Kelly said with a sigh. She unlaced her combat boots and tugged them off, exposing her plain white socks. She threw the boots over her shoulder and dealt the second hand.

The second hand didn’t go nearly as well. Shepard was dealt an ace high, but sadly no pair to speak of, and her subsequent cards were garbage. Every other player managed at least a pair. The other girls giggled and “oooed” when they saw Shepard had lost.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up,” she grumbled. Like Kelly, she unlaced her boots and cast them aside, showing her socks. Being the second to lose didn’t exactly inspire confidence.

Hand three was better. Shepard was dealt two queens, and while the three replaced cards yielded nothing better she was confident that it would be good enough. As it turned out she had one of the lowest hands, but not the lowest. EDI had the makings of a straight and had gone for it, but failed, leaving her with an ace high.

“It would seem my hand is the lowest,” EDI said evenly. Her avatar unlaced her boots and cast them aside.

“How is it that three girls who have lost so far have been the ones with the same outfit?” Kelly asked. The other girls shrugged. “Oh, well. Let’s keep going.”

In the next hand Shepard had two threes. Not great. She had to hope at least one person came in with only a high card, and as it turned out, two of them did. Tali breathed a sigh of relief as Samara revealed she only had a king high, as opposed to Tali’s ace.

“Hmm, I find myself wishing I had brought more appropriate attire,” Samara said with a smirk. “So if you don’t mind, I’m going to make things a little more fair. As you can see, I’m not wearing much below this,” she gestured to her breast-plate and the exposed v-neck that clearly showed the sides of her blue breasts. Samara undid the armor on her arms and her shoulders, and shrugged them off, exposing the entirety of her arms and shoulders. Shepard could tell she was well built, and despite her age the asari still had a nice figure. The next hand was dealt.

Shepard smiled. A pair of aces. Not bad at all. When all was said and done, Tali had the lowest hand with a simple queen high.

“Oh, Kheela,” she said. “So…what do I do?”

“Simply tell the hologram what to take off,” EDI offered.

“Alright. I guess we can start with the big reveal. The helmet.” Everyone watched as the Tali’s hologram broke from mirroring Tali and reached up to her head. She undid the helmet and twisted it slightly. There was the sound of decompressing air and the real Tali winced. The projection pulled the helmet over her head and cast it aside. It vanished as she did this. Tali looked fairly close to human, as far as aliens went, anyway. She had pale purple skin, a longer neck, a slightly narrower head, slightly larger ears and a more pointed nose. Her eyes were electric blue and she had, unlike most aliens in the galaxy, hair. It was short, raven black and messy, which made sense given that it was pretty much always confined to a helmet.

“You’re very pretty, Tali!” Kelly chimed in.

“Um…thank you,” Tali said sheepishly. The hologram had gone back to mirroring her movements and her cheeks were flushed purple. “I guess…that’s a pretty accurate…I guess this won’t be much different from actually getting naked, will it? I’m still right there for everyone to see.” Kelly dealt the next hand.

Shepard’s pair of fours and became a three of a kind, and she breathed another sigh of relief. EDI once again came up short, sporting only a single king and very little else.

“This game does not seem to be going in my favor,” she remarked. EDI’s avatar grabbed the end of her left sock and tugged. The then repeated the process with the right sock, leaving her feet bare. The avatar wiggled her toes.

“Can you…feel when you do that?” Kelly asked.

“Perhaps not in the way you do, but in a sense, yes, I feel what she does. I feel the flow of data between processes as I move her, but I do not experience ‘sensation’ as it were. It is difficult to describe.” Kelly smiled and once again assumed the role of dealer.

Shepard was dealt a pair of aces and she smiled confidently. Miranda was dumbfounded when she saw she had lost.

“But…I lost with a pair? Not one person had high card?” She was almost whining.

“C’mon, Cheerleader. Take it off!” Jack sneered. Miranda sighed and unbuckled the belt on the outside of her jumpsuit. She dropped it beside her.

“There,” Miranda said.

“Wow, big loss,” Jack retorted. Kelly dealt the next hand.

Shepard’s eyes widened in surprise. She was dealt a flush. She smiled as she was all but guaranteed another hand of safety. She noticed both Miranda and Jack looking nervous as they contemplated their hands, only increasing when they got their replacement cards. When they were laid down, Miranda looked on in horror and Jack smiled triumphantly. They both had king high, but Jack had a higher kicker. Miranda only had a ten.

“Again!?” Miranda cried.

“Ha ha! I told you think was how it was going down, Cheerleader!” Jack said. Miranda pouted, literally pouted, and began tugging at her high-heeled boots, finally managing to tug both off. Underneath her feet could be seen through sheer black stockings.

“Stockings, Cheerleader?” Jack snarked.

“Shut up,” Miranda said defensively and curled her toes. Kelly was smiling mischievously now and she dealt the next hand.

Shepard was dealt an ace high. Not great, but not catastrophic either. She breathed a little easier when she picked up a king in the draw, giving her a strong kicker. As it turned out there were four other girls who also had ace high. Tali was the lowest, just barely losing out to Kasumi. Their top three cards were the same, but Kasumi had a higher fourth card.

“I lose again, huh?” Tali considered her clothing. “I guess I’ll remove the boot sections of the my exosuit.” The avatar complied, unhitching and decompressing the boots and pulling them off, revealing Tali’s bare purple feet. Each foot had two toes. It was a bit odd to look at, but Shepard quickly got used to it.

“You better not count all the sections of your exosuit,” Kasumi warned with a smile.

“Don’t worry…I’ll probably just break it into top and bottom,” Tali assured. Her avatar showed she was lightly blushing again. “Damn that thing.” Kelly, Kasumi and Shepard giggled. Kelly began dealing cards again.

Shepard looked at her next hand with frustration. She had the makings of a straight, but it was a very low straight. If she gambled and lost she’d be left with some really bad cards and probably a one way ticket to stripping town. She decided to call it a wash and turned in the lot. She didn’t get a great return, but at least there was an ace. She would have to hope it was enough. As it turned out it was. Miranda was left with a single jack high and a mortified expression.

“And another loss for the Cheerleader!” Jack exclaimed with something close to joy. Miranda seemed beyond words at her run of bad luck. She reached behind her neck and undid her choker. She dropped it beside her. The girls booed.

“Hey, I’ve lost more than anyone else here. You can cut me a little slack. There’s not exactly a lot of mystery left here,” Miranda gestured to her form-fitting jumpsuit. Kelly began to deal once again.


	2. And So It Continues

Shepard had a pair of threes, but managed to pick up a third one, which let her breathe easy. After everyone put down their cards, Samara was shown to have the lowest, with a queen high. She smiled, and undid the armor on her feet and lower legs. Everything below her knees was bare, showing her blue skin. The next hand was dealt.

Shepard was once again stuck with an ace high, at least it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Kasumi showed that she only had a jack high and admitted defeat.

“Finally!” Kelly said.

“I guess this means I’m the only undefeated girl here,” Jack said with a smirk. Kasumi reached up and disconnected her hood from her catsuit and let the cloth fall down, fully revealing her tan face and chocolate colored bobcut.

“What? That counts, right?” She asked playfully. The other girls just groaned as Kelly began dealing again.

Shepard was dealt queen high with a nine kicker. On a whim she decided to keep the nine too, and it turned out the be a good decision as her three cards left her with a pair of nines. After all the cards had been placed down it seemed everyone had at least a pair…everyone but Miranda, that is, who only had an ace high.

“No! Again!” She whined. Jack was grinning evilly. “How is it that the person who didn’t want to do this is the one who ends up losing the most?” The girls giggled. With a look of defeat and mild shame, Miranda brought her hand to the zipper of her jumpsuit. She brought it down slowly to its end just past her navel. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled her arms out of the sleeves, exposing her bare trim stomach and a lacy black bra that clung tight to her large breasts. She let the top hang down over the lower portion of her jumpsuit. “I’m only doing half!” She exclaimed definitely. Still, the temperature in the room seemed to have risen, and a new feeling of tension was present as well. The kid gloves were off. Kelly once again dealt the cards.

Shepard grimaced. A measly king high with a jack kicker. She turned in the other three cards and got no help. She consoled herself with the knowledge that she had stayed out of the hot seat for a while. Sure enough, when the cards were laid down Shepard had the lowest hand. The other girls cheered as Shepard made a show of slowly removing her socks and throwing them haphazardly away. She wiggled her bare toes and stuck her tongue out at her fellow players. No reason she couldn’t have fun with this, at least.

The Commander sighed. Another king high. Luckily her return was much better and she ended up with a pair of kings. At first it looked as though Kasumi has lost the hand with an ace high, but then EDI put down her cards to show she only had a king.

“I have seemingly run out of minor articles of clothing. Unlike some of the other participants, I am not wearing any accessories, so it appears I must remove my top,” EDI explained. Her avatar grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to raise it slowly over her head, first revealing her sexy navel and then her white bra barely containing her sizeable breasts. The two globes gave a noticeable jiggle as they were freed from the shirt. EDI cast aside her top and it vanished. Shepard couldn’t help but notice two hard points heading each cup of her bra. Shepard felt herself flushing a little, and nervous giggling began amongst the girls. The cards were dealt again.

Shepard was dealt three tens, and though she didn’t get anything else helpful, she knew she’d be safe. Kasumi ended up as low woman in the hand with a queen high.

“Me again, huh? Oh well.” Kasumi detached her gloves from the rest of her suit, and did the same for her boots. After all four articles were discarded she was left with bare arms and sock covered feet. Following this, gameplay resumed.

Shepard was dealt a pair of sixes. Not great, but it would probably do. In the end, it turned out a little closer than she had feared. She had the third lowest hand. Every person but Kelly had at least managed a pair. Yeoman Chambers, however, had only gotten away with an ace high. She let out a dramatic sigh, but since she was still reasonably clothed she didn’t seem to mind much.

“Jeez. You’ve had some run of luck, Jack!” Kelly said as she peeled off her socks and threw them over her shoulder.

“What can I say? I’m in it to win,” she responded in a deadpan manner, but there was a hint of a smile on her face that showed that she rather enjoyed stripping her comrades.

Shepard was dealt two tens in the next hand, and she felt confident enough with that. In truth, everyone did exceptionally well on the hand and it turned out that the lowest was Tali with a pair of fours.

“I lost with a pair? Damn it.” She looked at her hologram. “I guess it’s time to take off the top.” She projection complied and began unfastening and detaching the various pieces of exosuit from the whole, finally pulling off the entire torso section. Underneath Tali wore a simple purple halter top, which stopped just above her bellybutton, leaving it exposed. Tali looked at the projection and shivered instinctually, and the hologram followed suit. “Okay, I’m going to try and not lose anymore,” Tali said anxiously. The next hand began.

Shepard received two eights. She figured she was probably safe. After all the hands had been laid down Kasumi’s was lowest by far, sporting only a queen.

“Sheesh. Where did all my luck go?’ She asked as she casually pulled off her socks and cast them aside. Kelly shuffled the deck and began handing out cards again.

Shepard almost groaned. She had gotten a pathetic jack high, and her four returned cards gave her absolutely nothing of use. Shepard figured she might as well just start stripping now, as the chances of her winning with a jack high were about the same as the Reapers leaving the galaxy alone because she asked nicely. And sure enough, Shepard had the lowest hand by a long shot. Her fellow players had even bigger grins than ever when they saw their Commander had lost. Shepard teasingly led her hand to the bottom of her shirt, and lifted it just a few inches to give a hint of skin, before letting it go and moving her hand to her ponytail and undoing it. Her hair cascaded down amongst a chorus of boos.

“Hey…” Shepard said, pointing to herself “Commander.” The girls grumbled as the next hand was dealt.

An ace high wasn’t a great start, but Shepard was lucky and got a second ace on her draw. EDI, as it turned out, was not so lucky. She had only a queen high.

“I am running very low on clothing. It seems I have little choice,” EDI stated. Her avatar undid the front of her pants and brought the zipper down. She began to drag them down her smooth, creamy legs, exposing her white panties. Much like her bra, they seemed just a bit too tight for her, and they did little to hide the shape of her backside. EDI’s pants disappeared as the avatar dropped them. Sitting there in her underwear, the blond projection looked not unlike various super models Shepard had seen pictures of. Shepard couldn’t help but realize that if EDI lost again, her avatar would be showing some serious skin, and she had no doubt EDI would go through with it. The only question was would someone else reach that point first and chicken out?

In the next hand, Shepard was dealt a pair of twos. It wasn’t great, but in her draw she also got a pair of threes, giving her a fairly lame looking two pair, but it did its job. It was a dead heat between Jack and Kelly for who would lose. Both had queen high, but Kelly had a jack kicker, while Jack just had a ten.

“Not so untouchable, after all,” Miranda said with a smirk.

“Says the girl with her bra showing,” Jack retorted. She unlaced her boots and kicked them off, showing gray socks. Shepard noted that everyone one else was at least two articles down. Jack still had the advantage.

Shepard started the next hand with two pair, which meant she was basically untouchable. As it turned out, though, everyone was scoring high and the lowest hand belonged to EDI, who had a pair of eights. The room got quiet. Shepard supposed this answered her earlier question. EDI was the first to lose one of her final two items of clothing.

“It was statistically unlikely that I would lose with a pair of eights, but it seems luck was not on my side. I have no choice but to remove my brassiere,” EDI said. Shepard noticed that her avatar’s cheeks flushed a little. Shepard wondered if EDI was doing that for the sake of authenticity. The projection reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She shrugged the shoulder straps off and held the cups to her chest for a moment longer before letting the garment fall, exposing her very realistically rendered breasts. The peach-colored globes were headed by pink nipples, which were hard. The avatar’s eyes dropped to the floor, in a very good emulation of shyness. Shepard looked to her side and saw the Kelly was biting her lip. In fact, many of the girls in attendance seemed more turned on than amused. Shepard, herself, couldn’t help hoping that EDI might lose again soon.

Shepard began the next hand with an ace high with a queen as insurance. Luckily she got a second queen from the draw. Both Miranda and Kasumi ended up with king high, but Kasumi lad a lower kicker, with a measly five.

“Hmm…I guess I don’t have many options,” Kasumi said. She reached behind her and slowly brought the zipper down on the back of her suit, all the way to the small of her back. The thief shrugged her shoulders, freeing her arms from her catsuit. She stood up and then shimmied the suit off her, finally stepping out of it. Underneath she was wearing a black tank top and matching black satin panties. All of the girls began giggling but it was lower and more sultry than before. The game resumed.

Between her initial hand and the draw Shepard was able to muster up two pair. Miranda and Kelly were neck and neck for the lowest position, but Kelly lost on her third card. Smiling just a little seductively, Kelly undid her pants and slid them off. A pair of pink panties were revealed, though still partially covered by her shirt. She tossed the pants away and brought her now bare legs to her chest as she readied the next deal.

Shepard was dealt nothing but a queen high. She was worried, but on her draw she picked up a pair of sevens, which would probably suffice, unless something bad happened, which it didn’t. Miranda was finally low girl again with the queen high Shepard might have been stuck with. She groaned, but didn’t speak out in protest. She hooked her thumbs into her jumpsuit, the top of which was still hanging from her waist. She continued to remove it, inching the tight fabric down her legs, revealing her creamy white thighs and a skimpy lace thong, which left none of her ass a mystery. She kicked off the suit into her clothes pile. Her stockings stopped just above her knees. Shepard couldn’t help but admire the woman’s body. She certainly wasn’t kidding about the whole perfect genetically modified thing.

Luck was on Shepard’s side again, and she had a pair of jacks dealt to her. Nothing new from the draw, but the pair was enough. Tali ended up with the worst hand, sporting a king high. Tali let out a sigh.

“Um…well…the bottom of my suit is kind of…complicated,” Tali said.

“What do you mean?” Kelly asked.

“Well…I have to live in this suit all the time. It’s not like I take it off to use the bathroom. So…it’s kind of…uncovered down there,” Tali answered.

“If you would like, Tali, I could make modifications to the hologram so that the clothing beneath the lower portion of your exosuit resembles more conventional undergarments,” EDI chimed in.

“Oh…well…thank you, EDI,” Tali responded, and the face on the hologram smiled bashfully, blushing again. The image of the half-naked Tali had a moment of static and returned to normal. Shepard assumed it had updated. The hologram once again broke from Tali’s movements and began loosening the “pants” portion of her suit, finally laying down and pulling them off by lifting her legs in the air. Underneath were a par of fairly tight short shorts. They weren’t quite form fitting, but they were certainly snug. The projection sat back up and began to mimic Tali again, and it was flushing darker than ever.

Shepard once again was sitting pretty with a pair. Kasumi was stuck with a king high, however, and had to remove something else. She brought her hands to the bottom of her tank top. She teasingly raised it from side to side, showing her midriff repeatedly, before pulling it off her head in one quick motion, exposing her sexy brown stomach, and her black bra beneath. She stretched. Kasumi didn’t seem to be embarrassed at al. Far from it, she seemed to be enjoying this little exercise in exhibition.

A smile crossed Shepard’s lips. Another pair. She’d almost had as good of luck as Jack in this game. After all the hands were laid down, it was EDI who came up last. All eyes turned to her, and the room got quiet. All Shepard could hear was the engines as the ship moved through space.

“Well. It would seem I am defeated.” EDI said. Her model was quite pink in the face. The hologram stood up, hooked her thumbs in her panties and tugged them slowly down. A patch on blonde hair was exposed on her pelvis. The projection kicked the panties away and did a slow twirl, giving the girls a good view of her shapely ass, before resuming her sitting position on the bed. Shepard could barely make out EDI’s slit before she crossed her legs. It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn it looked a bit wet.

“Well…I guess the game’s over…heh heh,” Miranda said nervously. “EDI lost. So I guess we all get dressed now, right?”

“Not so fast, Cheerleader. We play until there’s one girl standing. I didn’t play this well just for you to slink away now. I’m gonna see you take off everything,” Jack said, smirking more than ever. Miranda looked nervous, but didn’t argue. Kelly began dealing again, this time skipping EDI as she did so. A new degree of tension had opened the game. One player was out and stark naked, and there would be more.

Shepard was dealt an oddly frustrating hand. A six, seven, eight, ten and a four. If she had a nine, she’d have a straight. She decided to play it risky this time, as she was more reasonably clothed than most of the girls. And low and behold, she got just what she needed. Armed with a straight Shepard was once again sure to be safe this hand. It turned out to be Kelly with the lowest, sporting only a king high. Kelly gave an unconvincing sigh and then drew her shirt slowly over her head, exposing her perfect stomach and pink bra. Shepard tried not to notice how cute she looked in her underwear. Kelly, however, seemed to catch her gaze, and gave Shepard a wink. Like Kasumi, she didn’t seem to mind taking her clothes off at all.

The next hand brought Shepard a pair of tens, which she was pretty sure would keep her safe through the round, and as it turned out she was right. Kasumi was the only girl to not manage at least a pair, with only a single king to show for it. The ladies all looked at her expectantly. She only had her bra and panties left, and she’d be the first non-hologram to lose a critical piece of clothing.

“And to think I started this game so well…” Kasumi said in a resigned tone that barely contained her excitement. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, shrugging her shoulders out of straps and letting the garment fall off her. She made no effort to cover her petit tits. Brown nipples stood erect at the tips, from cold or excitement Shepard couldn’t tell. She did note that it didn’t seem especially cold in the room to her, though. Kasumi flared her hands and said “ta-da!” The giggling from the girls was more sensual than ever, and even Miranda seemed to have loosened up, if only just a bit.

An ace high wasn’t the best hand. Granted, it wasn’t a death sentence by any stretch, but Shepard made peace with the fact that for the first time in a while she might actually lose. Her draw, however, dispelled those feelings immediately. She picked up one, two and three queens. She couldn’t deny that her luck had been awfully good in this later part of the game. Miranda on the other hand looked worried the whole time, and it only got worse with the draw. When everyone put down their cards, it became apparent why.

“Just a jack, Cheerleader?” Jack sneered.

“Shut up!” Miranda shot back, but she looked uncomfortable. She grabbed the top of her left stocking and began working it down her toned leg quickly. She took the rumpled up item and tossed it aside and began the same process on the right one. Shepard lamented that Miranda wasn’t that in to the stripping, as the taking off of the stockings could have been quite sexy. Shepard had to admit her shyness was cute too, though. Miranda seemed rather aware that if she lost again, she’d be laying parts of herself bare that she had never intended to.

Shepard looked around the room. The game had progressed quite far. Kelly and Miranda were in their underwear, Kasumi was topless, Tali’s hologram was a bit more modest, but not much and EDI was outright naked. Samara looked reasonably clothed, but Shepard guessed she only had about three pieces left. It was really only Shepard and Jack who could be counted as winning the game. She knew one thing, though. She was in this to the end, and she wanted to win.


	3. Down To The Wire

The next hand gave Shepard a pair of eights, which was just fine by her. After all the hands were laid down, Jack was finally the lowest again, who had failed to get a pair and ended up with a king high. The girls all cheered to see the top winner finally lose another round.

“About bloody time!” Miranda said.

“Whatever you say, Cheerleader. How are you doing over there? Because from where I’m sitting I can see a lot more of you than you that I bet you ever wanted me to. Nice ass, by the way,” Jack restored as she pulled off her socks. Shepard could see that Jack’s tattoos extended even to her bare feet.

Shepard started the next hand with a pair of sixes, and the draw gave her an additional two queens. Once again, it would seem luck was on her side. Miranda, on the other hand, seemed to be fresh out of it, coming up with an ace high when everyone else had at least one pair.

“Well, well, Cheerleader. Looks like you’re up again. Let’s see that genetic modification at work!” Jack jeered. Miranda looked simply mortified. She sat chewing her lip for 30 seconds, before finally reaching behind her and reluctantly unclasping her bra. She slowly let it fall off, as if she was trying to delay it as long as possible, and her generous breasts came into view. They were at least d-cups, Shepard figured, capped by perfectly pink areolas and nipples. Miranda’s face went bright red and she covered her tits with one arm, though Shepard noted that even that barely contained those monsters. There was no giggling this time. All the girls seemed too turned on to feign that this was innocent, anymore. Jack was staring and Miranda with a predatory grin.

As the next hand was played Shepard watched Miranda, who’s tits jiggled every time she moved. She tried to keep her left arm glued to her chest, but occasionally she’d get a peek of Miranda’s nipples. Shepard’s hand was pretty bad, having only a queen. The draw brought an ace, but nothing else. As everyone laid their cards down Shepard was sure it would finally be time to strip again, but it turned out Kelly had only a king high, once again saving Shepard from stripping.

“You know, you guys keep giving me shit about always winning, but the Commander here seems to be pretty well clothed too,” Jack pointed out.

“She’s just lucky,” Kelly said, “Reeeally lucky. This isn’t in my job description, you know,” she said as she reached behind her pink bra and unfastened it. She put her right arm over her chest, and pulled the bra out from under it. She grinned at everyone for a few seconds, before raising both hands above her head and showing off her perky c-cups. Her pink nipples were standing at attention, and Shepard suddenly found it very difficult to concentrate. Kelly giggled softly and winked at Shepard again.

Shepard was dealt two pairs right from the outset in the next hand, once again ensuring Shepard’s continued dominance of the game. There were three girls now who only had their panties left. Someone was going to be eliminated again very soon. As it turned out, that someone was Miranda, who was the only player who didn’t get a pair. A look of unsurpassed wicked glee spread across Jack’s face, while Miranda could only stare in horror.

“And down she goes. C’mon, Cheerleader, let’s see what you’re hiding under there. Is it shaved into the Cerberus logo?” Jack asked. Miranda simply shook her head.

“I don’t want…I…” she stammered.

“Oh, no you don’t! You aren’t backing out on this,” Jack said as she stood up and approached Miranda. She pressed herself up against her, and hooked her thumbs in Miranda’s thong.”

“What are you-” but her question was cut off as Jack began dragged the garment off her. “No-” she struggled, trying to catch the panties, and freeing her jiggling boobs in the process. But Jack already had her thong past her ass and was bringing it down her legs. Jack jerked the last bit of Miranda’s modesty off her feet and brought herself level with her again. Miranda gasped and tried to cover her breasts and shaved pussy at the same time. Jack shoved her arm out of way and grabbed one of Miranda’s large tits and began to squeeze.

“Your nips are hard, Cheerleader. I think you like this,” Jack said huskily.

“S-stop…” Miranda said weakly. But Jack let her other hand creep down Miranda’s naked waist and grab a handful of her fabulous ass. Miranda looked away and blushed hard.

“This is turning you on. The little Cheerleader who wants to boss everyone around has a thing for being dominated. Of course.” Jack laughed and played with her toy for a few more seconds. Miranda looked as if she was trying her very hardest to think about anything else.

“Not that I don’t mind the show, but does this mean you’re forfeiting, Jack? ‘Cause I know that would sure as hell make this game a lot easier,” Kasumi said. Jack sighed.

“Nah, I’m coming, I’m coming. Just enjoying the fruits of my success. I’ll be back later for you, Cheerleader. I just have to strip the rest of these idiots first.”

“We’ll see,” Shepard said. Kelly smiled seductively and began to deal again.

Shepard couldn’t believe her eyes at the start of the next hand. Four fives. Four. She had been dealt a four of a kind. Could she even lose at this game if she tried? All of the girls rolled their eyes at Shepard’s predictably good hand. It was Tali who came out last, with a pair of twos.

“I lost with a pair again?” She asked.

“Statistically, as the number of players decreases the likelihood of losing with higher hands increases,” EDI said. Shepard noticed that her nude avatar was looking more comfortable.

“Oh…well, at least I still have some clothes left. I’ll go with the top,” Tali said. Her projection flushed a little and moved her hands to the halter top she was wearing. She pulled it over her head quickly. Underneath was a black, strapless bra. It looked like it opened from the front. The next hand was dealt.

When Shepard picked up her cards she saw a pair of threes. Given what happened to Tali in the last hand, she didn’t feel nearly as sure of this hand as she would have before, but the draw washed away any concerns she had. She picked up two kings. Shepard mused that the girls were going to accuse of cheating with luck this good.

Jack had the lowest hand with an ace high. She looked slightly annoyed as she whipped her sleeveless black top over her head, exposing more of her tattooed skin and the skimpy belt-bra she wore when Shepard first met her. The game was going faster now. More cards were dealt.

Shepard was dealt a pair of sevens. She got no help from the draw, but it was high enough hand she reasonably confident. Tali once again came out the loser with a king high.

“Oh…it’s me again? I…ok. The bra…then…” she muttered quietly. The hologram flushed bright purple and reached for the front of the bra. She opened it and exposed Tali’s b-cup tits, capped by light purple nipples, The hologram dropped the bra and it vanished. The real Tali instinctually covered her breasts still in her suit, and hologram followed her example, still blushing.

The next hand looked bad for Shepard. An ace high. Yet, once again luck was on her side. Three threes were dealt to her in the draw, once again leaving Shepard free and clear. However, Jack was left with an actual ace high, leaving her yet again as the loser.

“You know, Shepard?” Jack said as she unfastened her pants. “You seem pretty well clothed for someone this late in the game.” She dragged her orange pants down her legs, revealing the bare skin beneath, which like the rest of her was covered in ink. Her panties were plain gray.

“I guess I’m just lucky,” Shepard said, amused.

“Uh huh,” Jack said in a disbelieving tone.

“I have considered the possibility that the Commander is cheating, and have concluded that she is not. This is simply a question of luck,” EDI cut in.

“See, exonerated by the AI herself! Let’s keep going,” Shepard said. Jack grumbled as the cards were dealt once more.

Shepard could seemingly do no wrong in this game. She was dealt two pair right off the bat, and she had almost ceased being surprised by these fortuitous hands altogether. She wondered if maybe Kelly, who always dealt, was stacking the deck for her. She looked over at her red-headed yeoman. Her eyebrows knit as she looked over her hand. She looked positively cute like that. Shepard let her eyes wander to her bare breasts, pink nipples still jutting out. While still looking at her cards she absentmindedly adjusted the waistband of her skimpy pink panties. She-

Shepard couldn’t afford to keep getting distracted like that. In any case, EDI would probably be able to tell if she was stacking the deck. This had to be genuine luck. After all the hands were laid down, Kasumi had the lowest.

“Yep. Just a jack here. Oh, well. Sixth place isn’t so bad I guess,” Kasumi said as she stood up, turned away from her fellow players and slid her panties down her legs, showing off her ass and pussy lips. She faced them again, showing a narrow landing strip of dark hair on her crotch. “I’m still sticking around to see all the rest of the nudity, though. Doesn’t look like I’ll get to see Shep at this rate. Too bad,” she said. She sat back leisurely in her old spot, not bothering to hide any of her body.

Shepard was dealt a pair of eights. She got no help on the draw but she figured she’d be fine with a reasonably high pair. When Shepard looked at all the laid down hands, and the mischievous grins that were spreading across their faces, she realized that she had somehow gotten the lowest hand. Amidst cheers Shepard stoop up, grabbed the bottom of her shirt and whipped it off. Underneath was a white halter-top, which stopped just above her bellybutton, showing a hint of her toned stomach.

“Of course she has an undershirt!” Jack says. “We finally get her to strip again and she’s still not showing any underwear.” Kelly dealt the cards again.

The next hand left Shepard with a pair of fours. Given that she just lost with a higher pair, she felt more nervous than she had in a long time. Not help on the draw either. Luckily, at least for Shepard, Jack only had managed an ace high.

“Well…shit,” Jack said. She began working on her belts, undoing the buckles and such, finally letting them fall away, exposing her petit chest in full. Her rosy nipples were one of the few places on her body without tattoos, it seemed.

Shepard started the next hand with only an ace high. She was in a state of panic until the draw brought her a second ace. A pair. She could work with that. Tali, however, was stuck with an actual ace high, leaving her as the loser for the last time.

“I…suppose I lose. Then…oh…well, there she goes…or I…or whatever” Tali said as her avatar stood up shyly and began to slowly shimmy out of her tight shorts. As she pushed the garment down a tuft of black hair was revealed on her pelvis. Once the article was gone, she projection did a slow turn, showing them her ass as well. The hologram sat back down, its face as purple as could be. It matched Tali’s cute shrunken posture at the sight of her own naked body.

A frown crossed Shepard’s faced. Yet another ace high. And no help came for her this time. And yet, when everyone laid their cards down it seemed not one person had so much as a pair. In fact, Shepard had the highest hand. Jack and Kelly both had kings, and Samara just a queen.

“It would seem I have lost,” she said.

“Now that I think about it…you’ve barely lost in this game at all,” Kelly said.

“Indeed. Only twice, but I was not wearing much to begin with,” she said. Samara began working on the lower portion of her armor, which started below her waist. She finally succeed in removing it, exposing a red thong. She looked odd with her chest armor still on, but with bare legs and panties showing. The game was coming down to the wire. Four players left, two with only one item of clothing left on.

Shepard was dealt a flush, which pretty much meant she was safe this round. She noticed Kelly picked up five new cards. Never a good sign. When everyone laid down, Kelly had absolutely nothing. She smiled sweetly and stood up. She looked Shepard right in the eye and hooked her thumbs in her panties. She dragged them slowly down her legs, reveling a triangle of red hair on her crotch. Natural red-head then, Shepard mused. She kicked her panties away and did a turn so the Commander could see her rather fantastic ass, and then sat back down, right next to Shepard.

“Well, I usually lost at my old slumber parties too. The girls had a lot of fun with me once they got me naked,” Kelly said mischievously. “Anyway, I’ll keep dealing. I just won’t give any cards to myself,” she said. Five down, three left.


	4. Endgame

The next hand didn’t start out promising. Left with nothing but a king, Shepard drew four cards and hoped for the best. She got two eights from the draw, but nothing else. When everyone had laid down, though, the pair had done its job. Samara had won with a pair of aces, but Jack only had a pair of fours.

“Aw, fuck!” Jack said as she realized she had been eliminated. She stood up, defiantly put her thumbs in her gray panties and slid them off in one motion. She was totally shaved, and her pelvis was yet another canvas for more tattoos. As she turned to show off her tight ass, Shepard could see that even there was ink. “Well, since I’m done here, I think I’ll go play with my third place trophy,” Jack said as she walked over to Miranda again.

Miranda shrunk back a little on her spot on the floor as Jack pinned her to the ground. She was putting on a good show of looking scared, but the flush in her cheeks said otherwise. Besides, Shepard knew that if Miranda hadn’t wanted this, she could have left while Jack was still playing. Jack cupped one of Miranda’s large tits and began playing with the nipple. Miranda whimpered and Jack moved her hand around the brunette’s back and pulled her closer. Jack kissed Miranda hard, trying to force her tongue into her mouth. Miranda resisted feebly, and finally gave in and allowed the kiss.

All of the women in the room were watching as Jack moved the hand from Miranda’s back and slid it down to her ass and began to kneed it. Miranda’s whimpers were starting to sound a lot more like moans. Kasumi was gently fingering herself while watching.

“Ahem…ladies. Pleasing as that is to watch, I think this game isn’t quite over,” Kelly said with a sultry grin. She dealt the cards to Shepard and Samara. This was it. The final two girls. There was just one left to be eliminated.

Shepard was dealt two kings. Pretty good. Even better, then draw brought a third one. Samara laid down a pair of aces. If it hadn’t been for the third king Shepard would have lost.

“Luck seems to be with you, Shepard,” Samara said placidly and she stood up and began fussing with the armor around her waist. After about twenty seconds the armor clicked open and fell to the floor, revealing Samara’s topless form. Her ample breasts were still firm, despite her age, and her nipples were dark blue, almost indigo. She had spots on her chest, Shepard assumed due to age, but asari aged gracefully, and Samara’s very tight body did not seem like that of a woman centuries old. All the justicar had left was a skimpy pair of red thong panties. One more victory, and Shepard would win the entire game, still quite modest.

The next hand, however, was frustrating. A five, a six, a seven, an eight and…a ten. Getting a nine was statistically unlikely, and yet all the cards were so low as to be nearly worthless. In the end, she decided to keep the ten and get four new cards. The draw wasn’t great, but she did manage to get a pair of threes. It wasn’t perfect, but it would hopefully be enough. It wasn’t. Samara laid down a pair of jacks.

“Oh well, I guess I had to lose again eventually,” Shepard said and stood up. She unfastened her pants and let them fall off her body, revealing her long creamy legs. Since her undershirt was just a halter top, it did nothing to hide her white bikini panties. They weren’t overly revealing, and yet they were snug enough to give anyone looking a very good idea of what her body looked like. Kelly seemed pleased that Shepard had lost at least once more as she dealt the cards again.

Shepard was dealt a pair of tens, which was pretty good. She didn’t get anything else to help, though. As the hands were laid down Shepard saw Samara had two queens. The Commander sighed. Kelly looked even more excited than ever. Shepard crossed her arms and slowly drew her halter top over her head, revealing her simple white bra, which contained her c-cup breasts. Shepard was a very good looking woman. Athletic, but still quite feminine. Things had certainly taken a down turn, but she still had a one clothing item advantage on Samara. Kelly dealt the cards again.

A queen high wasn’t the best start Shepard could think of. As she pondered her cards she looked around the room. Jack was now forcing Miranda to eat her out as she fingered her vigorously from behind. Miranda had abandoned all dignity and her muffled moaning could easily be heard from between Jack’s legs. As Shepard watched the scene, she felt a soft hand on her leg, running up and down her thigh, stopping just short of her panties. Kelly was looking at Shepard’s cards as she caressed her.

Shepard decided to keep the queen and tried to not think too much about Kelly’s fingers and what they kept getting dangerously close to. The draw didn’t get her a queen like she hoped, but it did give her a pair of sevens. It wasn’t enough. Samara laid down a full house. Shepard look on in disbelief as she realized Samara had just tied the game. Kasumi peeled her eyes away from the Sapphic charms of Jack and Miranda to look at Shepard. She was going to get a show after all. The famous Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel and vanquisher of Reapers was going to have to show her tits.

“I’ll help you with that, Commander,” Kelly said seductively as she stood up and moved behind Shepard. The Commander felt Kelly’s soft hands on her shoulders as they gently rubbed them, then moved down her arms and then back up. The yeoman slid her fingers on to Shepard’s back and began to play with her bra clasp. She finally undid it, and moved her hands to the straps on Shepard’s shoulders. She looped her thumbs around them and began to draw the garment down. The cups fell away from the fleshy globes as Kelly pulled the bra off. Shepard’s breasts jiggled slightly as they were freed, her brownish pink nipples already showing the first signs of excitement.

As Kelly threw the bra away with one hand, she used her other to cop a quick feel of the Commander’s right breast. Shepard let out a slow breath and began to feel a slight dampness between her legs. Kelly let her hand slide right to the hem of Shepard’s panties, and tease the waistband a bit, before finally pulling away, as if the yeoman was aching the peel off the last little bit of modesty Shepard had left. Shepard had to remind herself that if she lost this hand, Kelly would probably get just what she wanted. When she thought about it, though, Shepard could imagine worse fates than letting a beautiful redhead have her way with her.

Just as the last hand was about to be dealt out, something caught Shepard’s attention. EDI’s hologram stirred and began to make its way over to Tali’s. Shepard had almost forgotten about the computer with the sudden upsurge of erotic events. She couldn’t help but notice that EDI’s projection was walking rather seductively. It knelt beside the naked image of Tali.

“What…are you doing EDI…” Tali asked uncertainly. EDI reached out a hand and touched the bare breast of the Tali hologram. Shepard heard a definitive buzzing noise and the real Tali brought her hand to the same breast that was currently being virtually fondled by EDI. “W-what…how…” Tali stammered as the buzzing continued around Tali’s breasts, causing the young quarian to tense and buck her hips slightly.

“I have hacked into your suit’s systems and activated the nerve stimulation program,” EDI responded as her hologram began to kneed Tali’s tit more vigorously. The real Tali had begun to breathe a little louder, and the projection was flushing violently. “I wanted to experience the interactions our fellow players seem to be engaging in, and you provided my only opportunity,” EDI commented.

“B-but…you can’t just- oooohhhhhh” Tali trailed off as EDI’s other hand moved down the virtual Tali’s crotch and began to rub her pussy. The real Tali’s exosuit began buzzing in the same region and the quarian arched her back and moaned against the sudden ecstasy.

Shepard tore her eyes away. They still had one last hand left. She was dealt a pair of queens, which was about as good as she could have hoped for. No extra help from the draw, though, so the girls would have to suffice. Samara picked up four cards. That was good sign. And sure enough, when she laid the hand down she had a mere king high.

“It seems you have won again, Shepard,” Samara said. She made to go for her panties, but then suddenly changed direction and reached up to her forehead. She detached her small, red decorative headband and laid it beside her. Samara was wearing something very close to a wicked grin following this move.

“Hey now-” Shepard protested.

“I do believe,” Samara began, “That you called a hair band a piece of clothing.” Shepard sighed. She knew that would come back to bite her. So there would be one last hand, then. Shepard was ready. Kelly dealt the cards.

Of course Samara would pull that trick when Shepard’s next hand was a mere ace high. She had to hope for merciful cards from the draw. She didn’t get anything. Well, she got a king. So if Samara somehow didn’t manage to get a pair Shepard would have a decent kicker, but that was all. There was hope, though. Samara, like Shepard, drew four cards. It would seem it was up to fate. They laid their cards down, and Samara smiled. She had two pairs. Shepard had nothing.

“I guess that’s it, then…” Shepard said, lowering her head in defeat. Kelly had already slunk behind her, and her hands began to feel the commander up.

“Aww, don’t feel bad,” she said as she began to plant kisses in the nape of Shepard’s neck. “You came in second.” Her hands finished groping Shepard’s breasts and moved down her toned waist, finally hooking her thumbs into Shepard’s panties. Samara sat back and watched her defeated opponent’s stripping with a look of satisfaction. Kelly tugged and Shepard panties began to move slowly down her legs. With a final push, the garment slid to the floor. Kelly ran her hands over the newly exposed flesh, running her fingers through the small tuft of red hair on Shepard’s pussy, while the other squeezed her firm ass.

Shepard’s breathing sped up dramatically, and she let out the smallest of moans. Kelly’s kisses trailed up Shepard neck and captured one of her earlobes, biting it gently. Kelly moved the hand from Shepard’s ass and began pinch one of her nipples. The other hand moved further under her, and began to tease her increasingly dampening entrance. Shepard couldn’t keep her sounds of pleasure low anymore, and let out a sultry moan.

Through her incredibly distracted state she could hear Tali moaning on the floor somewhere nearby, with the buzzing from her suit being near constant. Jack was groaning and sighing loudly as Miranda’s licking seemed to be doing its job. Miranda’s cries of pleasure, though muffled, could still be heard. Kasumi was whimpering too, as she seemed to be enjoying the events around her and was celebrating with some stimulation of her own.

Kelly stopped playing with Shepard and took her by the hand, heading towards the large bed at the end of the room. They passed Samara, who continued to sit on the sofa, enjoying the show. Kelly threw Shepard onto the bed and pounced on her. Their lips met, and they began kissing furiously, their tongues intertwining. Kelly’s hands resumed their teasing of Shepard’s nipples and ass, and Shepard, too, began exploring Kelly’s body in earnest, kneading her breasts.

Shepard broke from the kiss and let her lips travel down Kelly’s body. The redhead gasped as Shepard began to suck on one of the Kelly’s nipples, letting her tongue lash over it. Kelly grabbed Shepard’s face and brought it to hers once more. As the two kissed her their hands traveled down to each others pussies. Their moans were muffled as they inserted their fingers into each other, quickly upping the pace. After it felt like neither could take any more they removed their hands and changed position, locking their legs. They scissored against each other, their shrieks of pleasure joining that of the most of the other occupants of the room. Finally, they both shuddered in orgasm, spasming against one another.

Kelly shifted positions and laid down on top of her Commander, tucking her head into the crook of Shepard’s arm. Shepard let the arm drape around Kelly, and felt herself growing drowsy. The sound in the room seemed to have lessened, mostly, apart from some contented sighs. Shepard let her eyes close, and drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shepard awoke the following morning, and only the sounds of the ship could be heard. Kelly was still fast asleep on her makeshift pillow, namely Shepard, herself. Trying not to move much, the Commander tilted her head up to look around the room. Miranda was curled up on the floor, near the luminescent fish tank. Jack was holding her possessively. That would likely be an awkward morning conversation, Shepard mused. Tali was on the floor, also apparently asleep, though the projections of EDI and the naked Tali seemed to be gone. Kasumi had taken the couch, and seemed to be snoozing away. Samara was gone, and she had taken her clothes with her.

In fact, everyone’s clothes seemed to be missing. Shepard smiled. Samara could be quite devious when she wanted to be. Lucky for Shepard this was her room…and lucky for Tali, Shepard supposed, because she was still clothed…and EDI…because she was a computer. Shepard smiled and laid back down. That would certainly be an eventful set of circumstances. She wasn’t ready to wake up just yet, though. Galactic crises could wait a little longer.

She’d have to remember to thank Kelly when she woke up. The Gal’s Night turned out to be a huge success, after all.


End file.
